The Shadow Among The Living
by The Rambling Writer
Summary: A story about a broken hero finding his path... The hunt for a cure to Hyrules condition...
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining

**Disclaimer - This is my first fanfiction, please bare that in mind when reading this. I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda bits and pieces. I may change up the style of narration to the 3rd person later the on. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

 _-Link POV-_

It was cold and dark on the floor of the caged cell. My clothes were torn and soaked with blood and water which had been leaking through the roof for a day now. The world looked different, the torments warping my reality, colors fading into an inky blackness. Gashes, welts, and cuts covered my body inflicted by whips, swords, and daggers were slowly bleeding, a constant reminder of what pain felt like.

The hut that held the cell was dark as obsidian, no flames or light. The rain could be heard hammering down on the roof. A spear of light was thrown to the ground followed by a tremendous boom, the storm was getting worse, more lighting stabbed at the lands of Hyrule.

"Well, this isn't how I expected to spend my time" I muttered, trying not to be heard and be inflicted with more wounds. My captors were harsh creatures, commonly called Bokoblins, armed with an array of sharp wicked blades, knives, and bows. Their skin was similar to leather in texture and color, hard to pierce without a sharp blade. The horde that had grabbed me was at least 30 strong and led by a huge Moblin. He was 6ft tall at least with a set of arms and legs that were like tree trunks taught with muscles. It's skin darker than its fellow Bokoblins, more purple in color.

 _-Flashback-_

Korki Forest is so beautiful, so many different shades of vibrant colors and plants, I marveled while staring at the small clearing I was resting in, the sounds of the forest were quieter now that night had fallen. A cool breeze whirled through the trees, feeling the sudden chill I curled up more hoping that my green and white woolen clothing would hold the breeze at bay.

"Time for dinner," I said to myself with glee, I LOVED food. I gathered some small wood and some logs for a small fire. The temperature was dropping so I was thankful for the heat radiating from the small dancing flames, casting yellow and orange light in the clearing. The forest had become shrouded in darkness, the moon hidden behind clouds, leaving the fire as the only source of light.

I pulled out a small fish I had caught in the stream earlier that day, skewered it and held it over the fire, a satisfying sizzle and delicious aroma filled the air. "It's cooking alright" I moaned in frustration when my stomach started growling in anticipation. The fish soon finished cooking and I sat against a large old oak and devoured the fish. My sword lay on my right and the shield on the right.

The forest became quiet but I was too distracted by the fish to realize. I finished the fish and looked up… Yellow eyes stared back at me a hundred meters or so away, the owner was hidden by the darkness. I grabbed my sword and shield and stood. A horn shattered the quiet night and a tide of Bokoblins rushed from the forest screeching.

"Not good, Not good!" I panic, seeing that I clearly outnumbered. My sword diagonally hacks through the first, I spin my sword keeping the momentum and catch 3 more in a swipe but they kept coming. A wicked blade aimed at my throat comes in, I bring my shield up seeing it last minute, the blade scrapes against the wooden shield. I Use the shield to push the attacker and then backflip out of his reach. A huge spiked club enters my view for a second before it connects, sending me hurtling into a tree before passing out.

 _-Back to present-_

I woke suddenly to a large foot smashing into my face.

"Get up runt" growled a Bokoblin as he kicked me in the side, pain exploding in my ribs. I stood slowly, trying not to agitate the wounds more than necessary. A Bokoblin joined the first, both armed with a jagged spear, together they led me out of the rickety hut.

The sky was overcast, my best guess at the time would have been midday but I have no idea what day it is. The Bokoblin behind me used the end of the spear to push me to the ground in front of the Moblin boss. Surrounded by the beasts I slowly got up onto my knees, blood trickled from my nose down my cheek onto my blood soaked tunic. A spear was raised, poised to strike through my neck. This is how it is going to end I guess. A screech behind me, a guard fell and the Bokoblins looked around in confusion, an arrow flew right between the eyes of the guard who pushed me to the ground. The creatures swarmed into the trees hunting the unknown attacker. One Bokoblin had stayed to guard me. I rolled forward, which felt like I rolled over a bed of red hot nails, grabbed the fallen Bokoblins spear and turned around. The mad Bokoblin lowered his spear, screeched and advanced. I swung the spear, using the blunt end which connected with its head, I then swung it back low taking the creature's legs away from under him. I plunged the spear deep. The creature flailed in a final attempt but started to smoke, disappearing in a vile cloud of purple darkness.

Then I stumbled away from the screeches and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Arrival

**Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Arrival**

 ** _Authors Note: Sorry took a while to update it, got exams and coursework deadlines soon so I've been a little preoccupied. I have gone through the 1_ _st_ _chapter making slight changes and sorting out the perspective issue there was. Enjoy and feel free to PM me or review._**

Kakariko Village, a busy destination after the recent rise in monster sightings. The village was hidden at the foot of mount doom between steep cliffs. The sheer rock casting dark shadows over the houses. The town's heart, the tavern, was packed with Hyrule residents scared of the rising number of threats and a small garrison of Hyrule soldiers. Merry drinking and hearty meals were shared yet there was still a hint of fear in the atmosphere. A captain sat at a table in the corner by the hearth hunched over a drink. His sky-blue cloak and heavy mail hiding his features, his face straight and his eyes closed, his hidden worry about word of large monster hordes roaming the lands was growing. More and more citizens turned up at Castletown or Kakariko after fleeing their homes.

"Something on the mind?" his lieutenant asked as he pulled out a stool breaking the captain's focus and train of thoughts.

"I was thinking about the latest reports" The captain replied quietly to not remind the patrons of the reason why they were sat in a tavern with nowhere to go.

"You don't seriously believe that there are hordes of 10ft beasts wielding demonic weapons do you captain?" chuckled the lieutenant.

"Not all of it but there must be an element of truth, a small detachment of soldiers ran into a large camp of Bokoblins only two days ago." Was the worried filed reply.

"Well let's find out, we can ride out into the plains and see for ourselves if we encounter any we can come back for more men and hunt them down." The lieutenant said as he stood, picking up his sword that he had propped against the small table, "If it isn't true we can at least put the people at rest"

The Captain murmured in agreement before rising. He walked up to the bar and paid for his keep, then he followed his friend out. The light at first blinded him, sun's rays warming his face. They walked up to their horses.

"Hey bud, ready for a trip to the plains?" the captain said while stroking his horse's neck, the chestnut brown horse whinnied in reply. The two soldiers mounted and left the haven at a slow canter.

The plains were a large barren expanse, filled with chest height brown grass dying of thirst and farmlands. The two comrades had been riding for an hour or two finding no signs of truth in the tales the travelers had told. The sun had been scorching and the travelers were weary. They were on the way back to Kakariko after completing the patrol and decided to take a short break to drink some water. The Kokiri Forest on the horizon and a meandering river to the east, a cool breeze refreshing the Captain. A sudden feeling of unease filled the captain, the sky and grass that had once been filled with swallows and chirping were now silently swaying. Grass started to part, whatever it was it was heading in their direction.

It was close when it stumbled and a creature covered in blood fell into the small clearing they had stopped in. Swords were drawn, the creature looked severely weak, his eyes clouded by pain.

"Wait that isn't a monster" gasped the Lieutenant in shock, who quickly kneeled beside the mauled body. A boy the soldiers guessed by his height had a multitude of wounds which bled slowly, judging by the trail he had left on the floor and the state of his clothes he wouldn't last long out in the fields. The sun had gone down in the time it had taken to bandage the worst of the wounds and raise the mysterious boy onto the horse. A growl from somewhere near but the grass hid whatever it was. A second growl and the grass exploded, multiple creatures pouncing towards the small party.


	3. Chapter 3 - Returning With Dispair

**Chapter 3 – Returning With Dispair**

 **Sorry _if the grammar isn't great in this chapter, I was writing it in the car and my phone doesn't have a great spell or grammar checker. Please_ enjoy**

Captain's _POV_

A flash of silver and a shadow was cut in two, the captain's sharp blade in hand. He mounted his horse and slashed at a second shadow, the moon not illuminating much of the foes. The bodies started to smolder and dissipate into a swirl of foul smoke. The two riders with their mystery boy rode furiously to Kakariko village, wind chilling them to the core. With the horses galloping as fast as they could they soon reached the edge of the plains, now that they were safer they saw that the boy had passed out. The guard by the gateway to the village say the two approach and lowered his spear, the darkness hiding the identity of the riders, however, he quickly moved when he saw the rider's blue tunics and Hyrule crests on their helms.

The door to the bar was suddenly kicked in startling the patrons and evacuees. The sight of the two soldiers carrying the body sparked the whole place to life, the fellow garrison members rushing up to help while the patrons quickly cleared the way. The garrison's field medic and the village's doctor rushed him into a spare guest room of the tavern.

"Captain Silas, what happened?" asked his fellow guardsmen, Silas then beckoned them over to his corner table and in a hushed tone explained, with fear already present he did not wish to spread it further. The Captain told everything to the men, the memory of the boy brought a grim expression to his face, worrying deep in his mind.

When Silas finished, he continued to say in a hushed tone, "double the watches, the creatures managed to get within 20 feet before we knew it, we must be ready". At this, the men quickly dispersed to notify the others, get their armor and weapons ready for the unknown. Silas then walked to the guest room, after closing the door he looked around the busy room. The bed had been moved to the middle of the room so both medical professionals could work in enough space. The boy couldn't be really seen, bandages covered his arms and legs, his chest wrapped up in twice as many bandages, the face was being tended to as he watched, the cuts were cleaned and stitched. The sheets were soaked with blood, it was surprising that he was still living. Silas then went to the corner of the room, sat in the small chair there and patiently waited for the boy to recover.

 _Link_

Link had been floating for hours, where he had been floating and how he got there he didn't know. The last thing he could recall is stumbling into some hylians. Upon opening his eyes, he got more confused, he was floating in a misty open space, the mist looked like clouds but they had a grayish tinge to them. Where am I? he panicked, he tried to move and use his arms but that sent him spiraling towards thicker clouds.

Voices, he could hear familiar voices. He scanned all around but couldn't see any signs of anything or anyone. Am I dead? From the edge of his vision, he saw trees emerge from the thick shroud. Is that Kokiri village?

Sure, enough there was the village of his childhood, the bright and brilliant shades of green, tree houses with well-crafted ladders or bridges connecting them. Tunes danced through the air and sweet scents of nature filled his nose. Link softly landed in the center of the village, this was so confusing and overwhelming for him. He sank to his knees." how is this possible?" he whispered softly as a tear slid down his face. His voice reverberated around the open space, why was he here and where was everyone.

Pain stabbed at his brain swiftly causing him to close his eyes and fall to the ground. the pain subsided and he slowly rose, still feeling a little giddy. He opens his eyes…this is why it was impossible. The village and all its wonderful colors were replaced by blazing red flames, the tree houses and all the structures burnt to ashes, the sky black. Tears now poured down his face. Why did I have to witness it again? This nightmare had haunted me for weeks. Then everything faded swirled away and Link was dragged by something towards a bright clear sky.

 _Silas's POV_

Silas stood up to leave, he had been sat in the uncomfortable wobbly chair for 3 hours, stretching his arms and back which ached. He then walked up to the boy, placing two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. A faint rhythm could be felt. That was good I guess he thought to himself. The boy's face contorted ever so slightly, his piercing deep blue eyes snapped open.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hylian Royalty

**Chapter 4 – Hylian Royalty**

 _Author Note: So, this chapter is to try and give me some time to plan the chapter after this with Silas and Link. I will probably be slowing done the upload rate soon as my final exams are coming up. The setting of this chapter will be Castletown and wasn't sure what to name the castle so I'm just going to leave it as Zelda's Castle for now._

 _Zelda's Castle_

Castletown is the center of the Hyrule kingdom, home to the ruler and a bustling town and the temple of time. The town was protected by towering walls made of light grey stone, huge chiselled slabs either side of the gatehouse, a thick steel portcullis raised during the day, behind that two mighty doors with ornate metal twisting and weaving over the door giving it even more strength to keep any evil out of the capital of Hyrule. The great masonry didn't stop at the walls, great cobblestone streets that could lead you to any part of the town. Small inns, houses, and complexes filled the main part of the town, the only thing that wasn't for the housing of the residents was the central market district. The market district surrounded the main square and the large water fountain in the middle. The fountain had four figures holding a basin together, one for each of the main civilizations within Hyrule. A Gerudo warrior in their traditional loose desert clothing, one Goron, a Zora and a Hylian knight. Clear blue water cascading down the four figures, many a citizen would use the fountain as wishing well throwing the odd rupee into its depths. Around the fountain was a large square where small stalls, shops, and businesses lined the edges. Dancing in the center of the town was very popular and many would twirl and spin to the jolly music drifting through the air. The fear and worry were forgotten in ignorant bliss in the town, however, the same couldn't be said for the castle.

The castle dwarfed the walls and reaching up into the clouds towards the Goddesses. Unlike the walls and the town, the castle was constructed from pure white stones. The white castle had four large tall towers, each had a red tile roof. The main keep which was just taller by 20ft or so was different, instead of a simple red tiled roof in a cone shape like the four towers, the keep had a small roof in the center but the main use for the top of the tower was as an observatory. The great telescopes could be used to view the sparkling stars or the far lands of the kingdom. The sky was dark that night apart from the sparse number of torches. 5 people were atop the main keep that night, 3 guards, the royal protector and the princess. Zelda found watching the night sky a calming activity to help her escape her many worries and responsibilities, the blank tranquil space filled with glittering gold where she felt like she could lose herself for hours at a time. As of late with the rising evil, her days had become even more stress and work filled leaving her feeling drained. What was she meant to do? What could she do? Why was it never easy?

She decided to call it a night and head down to bed, she would need whatever sleep she could get for tomorrow, tomorrow an emergency royal council meeting had been called to discuss the rising threats. She walked down the halls and corridors towards her chambers, always followed by her shadow. They reached the door to her room, she bid her shadow good night and entered the room leaving the shadow to guard the door. She took off the delicate dress and heavy overcoat she had been wearing, draping them over the changing screen before heading to the large four post queen sized bed. The bed frame had thin curtains that's were translucent in the silver moonlight that climbed through the window and falling onto the bed. The sheets were made of silk, soft against Zelda's perfect skin, at the head of the bed lay four plump pillows each with their own intricate design in a golden thread in the corners, symbols from the master seamstresses that they came from. She sat on the edge of the bed, sleep crept onto her swiftly. She let out a contented sigh before falling back and curling up under the cool and soft comfort.

 _Zelda's Dream_

The world before her was unknown to her, she had never seen such amazing beauty. Animals all around, birds flying swiftly in the sky performing graceful loops and swooping in low, some landing briefly on the princess's arm chirping a happy greeting. The foxes, wolf pups and badgers playing, chasing and gently nipping each other's when the caught each other. A small bunny hopped up to Zelda and looked up to her, it's large brown eyes staring up, then it starts hopping away. It turns around looking expectantly in her direction. She followed the small animal as it hopped further into the forest, the dense canopy keeping the light out, only stray rays made it through the layers. The darker the forest got the more magical the atmosphere seemed.

After what felt like 20 minutes they entered a clearing, fairies and glowing orbs of light floated in a rainbow of colors, each was bright, clear and untainted. The guide hopped up onto an old crumbling staircase and disappeared inside what looked like the temples of old. Through the door was a short torch-lit corridor, at the end a small circular room, the center was a raised platform with a shining blade complete with pale blue and purple guard and handle, the light seemed to dance in the blade. She ascended the steps and examined the sword. The beauty and power filled her with hope and spread like a growing flame. She tried to touch it, a light appeared and a voice spoke.

"Only my master may wield me, the evils bane requires a pure heart to which I have already been bound to" stated the angelic voice.

Zelda removed her hand from the handle, the light started to drain around her. Zelda now filled with panic ran from the sword to escape as the ruins started to collapse, heavy stone falling, shattering, splintering and smashing all in its way. Dodging the last few boulders she stood in the clearing wheezing, dust from the collapse had filled her lungs and blinded her. The dust cleared in an unexpected breeze and the word that she had arrived in was now ashen, dark and twisted, the innocence lost and the creatures replaced by grim monsters. Flames covered the land and all that had been beautiful was now destroyed.

 _Zelda Present Day_

She woke in a cold sweat, shaken awake by her group of maids. Her breathing was erratic and uneasy. What did it all mean? The maids helped Zelda back to sleep before leaving, the castle quiet, the lands of Hyrule slept. Only the creatures of darkness worked, plotting and scheming.


	5. Chapter 5 - The New Life

**Chapter 5 - The New Life**

 _ **Author Notes: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, my work load has been insane. But enough excuses here's the next one**_

 _-Kakariko_ _Village-_

A week had passed by, the time seems to flow slowly. Kakariko Village was finally settling back down after the night the new arrival. There was still a buzz in the crowds about it and it wouldn't be forgotten. Not much, that's what the town knew about the mysterious teenager that had been rescued. Link was the name and they knew he had no one or anything to his name. He never divulged his past, where he had come from? whom he lived with? why didn't he speak? And probably the most important that the town wanted answers to was why when they had found him had he been flirting so dangerously with death, how had he made it to Silas and his lieutenant when so close to the embrace of death.

When he had woken the town's residents let panic breaths that they didn't realize that had been holding go. The doctor and the garrison's medic both worked to keep his bandages clean, preventing any infections from gaining a foothold in the weak body. The strength that had been sapped from link slowly returned, not that he could do much with it. Any movement would risk his reminders of the harsh world he lived in being torn and opening. Link spent a long time trapped in the bed, surrounded by the same door walls, the same worried faces, and the same questions. The village folk had pleaded for answers but he retreated to his inner fortress guarding his past like the world would end. He didn't mind hiding his thoughts and feelings, being alone meant you didn't have to say anything because you already knew it.

 _-A week later-_

Link shakily stood grasping the bedside table in fear of his legs crumpling and failing under him. He had changed a lot, recovered very well Silas thought. He had felt personally invested in the boy's life and liked to keep an eye on him. Today was the second time Link had tried to stand, the last time he had been found on the floor an hour later by the barmaid bringing him a warm meal. Link was about 5ft 10" by Silas's best guess, the boy's hair was no longer matted with blood, a dark blonde mess with streaks of golden melted in was there instead. He's face well chiseled, a well-defined jaw. A set of deep blue eyes that could be used to read the young boy, they would become clouded and darker when Link was in pain. His clothing was replaced, what with it being hacked and slashed by the monsters and then being torn by the men saving his life. His broad shoulders held up a loose white tunic that looked a size or two big. His leggings were like a dark tanned leather in color held up by a simple belt. His boots were the only part of clothing that had survived. They were stained in blood but they would do for now.

Once Link was sure of his footing he slowly shuffled to the door, aching feelings spread across the muscles that had been dormant for a long time. He opened the door slowly and took a step out. He found himself in a wooden corridor that had been decorated with a few banners and flags of the Hyrule nation. Candles that had been extinguished were spread out sporadically over the array of furniture, small sets of drawers or tables. Link made it to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the bar, which he didn't know at the time. The sun's rays spilled all over the room, a few patrons passed out at their tables and one at the bar. The man at the bar turned around at the sound of the door.

"Link may I have a word?" The man said.

Link approached, the man introduced himself and proposed a position to keep Link busy, "I'm Lieutenant Kowalski and you've already met my friend Captian Silas. We wanted to know if you have ever done any work as a blacksmith, cook or squire? The garrison is short on all of them."

Link looked inquisitively at the man before saying in a quiet calm voice,"I was a blacksmith apprentice"

"Excellent, I'll show you the barracks and then you can start work when your ready" Kowalski said with a smile on his lips.

They left the bar together, the sudden light blinded him briefly, when his vision returned he saw he was stood in the village they had called Kakariko village. The village was split up into three levels with tall stone staircases connecting each level. The pub was on the bottom with a square and a few crates. On the next level was a number of stone brick houses with slate roofs. Some of the buildings were shops Link guessed based on the large signs above the doors and others were home to local residents. Then on the final tier were more buildings and a windmill. One of the buildings stood out more than the others which link guessed was the barracks. The barracks was a two storey stone building, a flat roof with sentries equipped with Hylian bows stood watch over the three entrances to the village. One form death mountain, one from the graveyard and one from the plains. The door to the building was heavy and thick, it swung slowly open when Kowalski used his shoulder to push it open. The inside was a crowded space, the main room divided by partitions, An armoury in the far corner with racks of swords and halberks, a kitchen and oaken table to make the mess hall to its left, a table in the left corner covered in maps and scrolls. The candle light casting a flicking orange glow to the room, small arrow slits were the only places the sun could slip through. Link went to the forge, examining the tools, the closer he got to the forge the more the air shimmered with heat, the initiated blacksmiths were used to the searing sensations. We basically dragons link thought with a smile.

Link spent the rest of the day practicing smelting, hammering out the metal while it glowed in a shimmering golden yellow, sparks flying through the air around the blade like fireworks. He plunged the freshly hammered blade into the water, a hiss arose like a wounded animal and the metal quickly turned from the molten colour to a dull silver. Link the grabbed a whetstone and left the forge with the new blade. The graveyard was quiet when link arrived, a few trees were nearby, all with think trunks, dark red bark being choked by ivy that snaked around the tree. Climbing the tree was easy, there were a series of stable branches that link grabbed and pulled himself up. When he found a large branch to sit on he lowered himself, dangling his legs over the edge. His muscles burned form the sudden working he had take up, living in a bed really hadn't done link favours. He took the blade from his back and the stone and slowly slid it carefully alone he blade, a satisfying shine started to appear on his blade. The sharpening was quick and link stabbed the sword into the branch to stop it falling and descended into his castle.

 _-Links Castle-_

As per usual his castle was dark, tortured screams floated across the air and echoed through the twisted halls. The castle was no longer a serene place of beauty and isolation, not since that day. More screams broke through his thoughts, these ones where different, there were familiar. A tidal wave of rage and pain wash over link. They had been all he had, without them he had no one, nothing. Link found his way to the dungeons deep within the center of links mind. The darkness down there extinguished the light no matter how bright, tortured facesof his friends and thier voices echoed the cramped space. The nightmares and the guilt always caught him no matter how far he ran from them. A spectral form hurtled at him, howling in rage and anger, claws with sharp jagged edges looking for a body to squewer. Panic spread through links body and he looked desperately for a weapon to defend himself. The creature blinked out sight, where did it go panicked link...a cold claw errupted through his chest.

 _-Returning to Hyrule-_

Screaming link woke, overbalaning he tried to swing his arms like the windmill. He fell from the tree. He hit he ground with a thump and lay there dazed for minute. "Fuck that hurt" he winced before slowly standing, collecting his blade from the branches and returning to the town as the twilight seaped into the open sky like bliud from a wound. The oranges, yellows and reds were soon followed by a darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Destroyed Hope

**Chapter 6 - Destroyed Hope**

 _ **Author Notes: To try and stop any confusion, Smithy is another word for blacksmiths.**_

 _ **Special thanks to MTCicero :D**_

 _-_ Kakariko _Village-_

The cover of darkness had fallen by the time Link made it back to the garrison. Other men were returning from the tavern in their dribs and drabs, all in different states of drunkenness. Link was showed to the second floor where bunks and hammocks were huddled together, some filled and others empty. Uniforms and armour strewn across the floor, boots piled up by the walls. A few lamps hung from the rafters, the oil burning slowly with a steady flame. Link was given a small new hammock and a Smithy's uniform. The night drifted by once Link's eyes closed, a dream grasping hold, clawing at his weary mind. The dream world ever changing around him, dreams of hopes and aspirations filled his surroundings but crushing reminders of reality brought it to cinder and ash. He would never be who he wanted, he would never be free of the nightmares that chained him so tightly to the darkness, shadows constricting around him.

Once again link woke with a start, it was a regular occurrence now, he never got a restful night's sleep since his ordeals. The oil lamps had been starved of their fuel and most of the men were sleeping peacefully. Link slid out of the hammock and softly made his way across the creaking floorboards. Grabbing his uniform and boots he went to the Smithy. The warm glow and wave of heat welcoming, Link started to softly sharpen blades, many had become blunt without a smithy to keep them beautifully sharp. Silas was still by the maps of Hyrule, he had blended into the shadows and was content to just watch the troubled boy gracefully working. When the first blade was finished Link left with it in hand. The Captain's interest peaked and followed. What he found surprised him. Link stood under the stars in a spotlight of silver moonlight. He and the blade were dancing a deadly dance, swirling, slashing, leaping and thrusts. The two worked fluidly like water, gracefully movements that were visible calming the boy, his muscles relaxing and his breathing steady. A rattling chime came from the village gates which was repeated by the guards on watch on top of the barracks with the mighty bronze bell.

"Damn it!" The captain cursed before rushing inside for his weapons.

In Front of the gate to the village was an army of darkness, the dark night had hidden them and now they were so close they started to light their torches, hundreds of flickering lights now made the guards worry, they had seen only a few stalfos and Bokoblins in the wild and even that was a rarity but the light showed at least 100 malevolent creatures ready for war. The Bokoblins wore iron caps and carried shields and small claymore. The Stalfos' carried either two longswords, large two handed war axes or 6ft spears. A large Moblin stood near the back, strapped to its chest was a pair of war drums, boom boom, deep sounds echoed through the night, boom boom, the ground started to shake as the tide of darkness started to stamp to the beat or hit weapons against shields. Screams and panic could be heard as soldiers evacuated the villagers to the barracks, the monsters grinned darkly. A few soldiers had rush and joined the men guarding the wooden gate atop the wooden walls, bows were drawn. Boom boom boom, the tide surged forth. Arrows left their owners in search of new homes, which they found easily but the tide was too big to slay before they reached the gates, blades and clubs and other deadly weapons scratched and splinted the door. The garrison had been 35 strong but with 10 atop the palisade and 5 evacuating and guarding the barracks it only left the 20 men to fight the tide of death knocking at their gate.

The gates shuddered and splintered before flying open, the tide poured through, a line of Bokoblins led the charge at the defenses. Swords clashed, shields were dented, purple smoke clouded the eyes of the combatants. The cries of pain and battle reverted between the cliffs surrounding the village, the soldiers protecting the village fought bravely but were being slowly cut down, mists of red covered the survivors fighting for their lives. The tide swarmed and pushed the men back to the barracks, the cowering villagers crying and praying to the goddesses while soldiers barred the doors and fired arrows at the threats that wouldn't risk the few fellow soldiers that still lived. Silas, Kowalski and 6 men were what was left of the guard, their strikes were weak after the brutal onslaught and never ending foes. A huge stalfos made its way through the chaos towards Silas, two long blades raised. Time slowed as the blades arched down to meet his skull, Silas' eyes closed knowing it was the end for him. He waited for the head splitting strike never landed. When he opened his eyes there stood the stalfos bearing down a new foe, link. The stalfos swung both its swords horizontally at the boy's torso, the boy ducked low, rolled between the creature's legs and drove his blade deep into his enemies back. Purple smoke insured his view of the boy, when it dissipated where link has been lay 7 smoking Bokoblin bodies, link was repeating his fluid manoeuvres he had practiced earlier, weaving around blades and arrows, his face serene like before, he had sustained few injuries through his advance, only a few scratches marked his bare arms. Rallying after seeing the creatures lay to waste the Hylian troops pushed themselves to return the favor and protect the boy. The few remaining Bokoblins and Moblin drummer started to flee running for the gate, link ran and leapt onto a roof, slid down the tiled surface and dived through the air, blade raised. The blade met the Moblin large skull and cleaved through do to the stomach before link kicked the body away. He raised his sword and stood silently blocking the escape for the Bokoblins. The soldiers caught up to the panicked creatures and quickly dispatched of them. Silas stood in awe and shock, what had been a young hurt boy had become a silent warrior.

The village quickly turned to the wounded and started a frenzied packing, with the village defenses destroyed for now and the threat clearly larger than thought they couldn't stay. Link had remained quiet during the process sat atop the way by the gate, his legs resting against the ladder used to climb up. The soldiers desperately wanted answers to how link had managed the feat he had, the Captain, however, knew they would need to prepare to move the occupants of Kakariko to castle town. He grabbed a pigeon and attached an urgent message for the princess, it briefly described the attack and asked for troops to meet them in the plains to help escort the people to safety.

Little after dawn, they set off, the Captain and Lieutenant at the head of the column with soldiers spread out down the train of people. Last came a boy cloaked and alone, he preferred it that way. The journey wasn't long, a group of Hylian riders, that were sent from the castle, joined the column and the day didn't seem so dark after that.

"When we arrive at the town the Princess and her council wish to see you, don't worry about your people, the guards and I will help them find places to stay." A Castletown soldier said to Silas when the town and castle could be seen on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7 - Castletown's Council

**Chapter 7 - Castletown's Council**

 ** _Author Notes: So sorry this has taken a while, my Exams/Finals have been pretty stressful. I hope you like this small chapter, the next one should be a good one, aslong as I can write it well xD_**

Fear filled his blood, dark veins of the corruption spread from the chained heart, twisting and tainting as it took over the ….'s body. Fear not of death but of failure, failure to meet expectations, the expectation to be the saviour and hero they wanted him to be.

Silas walked down the stone corridor flanked by a set of guards in pristine armour, inadequacy creeping into his mind as he looked down at the tunic he wore, the stains had dried, the horrific attack captured by the fabric. His wounds had been rebandaged, only a few speckles of blood seeped through the bandage but they bore a heavy and dark underlying message, the darkness was drawing closer, gaining strength and becoming bolder.

The guards reached the end of the corridor, they turned left with the tired Captain following closely. The ornate large doors leading to the throne room slowly creaked open, the oak groaning and creaking in protest. A herald stepped forth from the soldiers that stood watch by tall stone pillars that towered up to the heavens, twisting stonework with tales of old and legends long forgotten carved into the snow like stone. Large stain windows casting magical rainbows of light upon the nobles and lords.

"Captain Silas, commander and defender of Kakariko Village"

The chatter stopped and the hall became silent, heads turning towards the new arrival. Silas formally bowed low before stepping forward closer to the table. The council comprised of Generals, advisors, representatives and ambassadors. The robes, uniforms, and clothing worn by the men and women around the slim Rectangular cast iron table, silver weaving around the table legs like Ivy, were made of a range of exotic and expensive materials like silks and furs, complemented by rare gems and stones. The Generals had blades that wouldn't be useful in an actual fight but looked magnificent. About 10 meters away from the table stood a few members of the sworn brothers or otherwise called the Royal Guard. The Sworn Brothers were the best of the best, champions and veterans that were highly skilled. Their Sky-blue shoulder pads with a white trim and golden royal crest on the cloak is the difference between the sworn brothers and the other soldiers of the Hylian army. To be a member of the Brotherhood of sworn protectors was an aspiration of many young soldiers and filled the dreams of children across the land. Silas too wanted to be a sworn protector when he was a foolish new recruit but the battles and hardships experienced quickly deterred him. The throne lay just beyond them, a small set of marble steps leading to a rich red throne where the Princess now sat.

"Captain Silas the council wishes to hear about the attack on Kakariko in greater detail than the brief letter you sent." A general said, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Sir" Silas replied to his superior.

Silas then proceeded to describe the attack in detail to the members of the council who would probe him with questions. The details of the attack quickly spread worry across the council, whispering quickly started after Silas finished, the murmuring began to get loud and the argument span out of control. Silas, weary of the court and tiring of his wounds looked at the Princess out of desperation, hoping that the Princess would save him from the politics that bored his so much. ' _I feel like a fool for waiting for a princess to save me but she knows what to do with politics'_ Silas thought. Hyrule's prized rose, both beautiful and delicate, met his gaze briefly before raising her hand, silencing the heated discussion.

"Captain, you mentioned in your testimony that you barely survived the battle, how? From your description and wounds, I can see how close victory was to defeat, the court and I both would like to know why you weren't overrun with so few men?" Princess Zelda questioned, a few mumbles of agreement rose from the table.

"Well your majesty, that's a little complicated if truth be told…" Silas began, then he began the account of how he had found the wounded boy in the plains and how the boy had saved the village.

"Captain, I would be intrigued to meet this boy. I trained many of those men that died at Kakariko and to have a mere boy be more skilled in combat than them, it needs to be explained." One of the generals at the table stated which the other councilmen and women nodded in agreement.

"Bring the boy to the training yard in the royal barracks at noon tomorrow, this court session is finished until tomorrow" the Princess quietly spoke as she rose gracefully, the Sworn Brothers and lord protector quickly joined her at the foot of the steps to the throne before they left. The council and soldiers all bowed as they left. Once the had princess left through a small set of doors in the back the court became a bustle of people, everyone went their separate ways and the soldiers that lead Silas to the court escorted him to the barracks.

The barracks was a red stone building with a thatch roofing, a set of wooden stairs led up to a wooden balcony that led to the sleeping quarters. The yard below the building was cobbled and straw was scattered across the yard. It made it look like a mess to the Captain but he didn't want to complain to his new hosts. The guards led him to a small empty room on the far east corner, the room had a small bed, a table and chair, a chest in the far corner and a window overlooking the plains. The guards left without saying a word, shutting the door behind them. Silas stripped down and fell into the small bed, dreams of the attack flowing through his brain.

 _-Refugee Camp-_

Night had fallen, clouds filled the sky blocking the glittering stars and glowing moon. The villagers that couldn't find somewhere to stay used the streets as their new home, small planks were used as temporary homes, many of the villagers wanted comfort, but with the lack of it they improvised and used each other for the little solace that gave them after the recent awakening to the death that loomed over Hyrule. Link didn't need or want anyone, he sat in a dark side street alone, away from the refugees. Rain had started to fall, cold gnawing away at his body, strength sapped and heat leaving his body. His tattered uniform provided no protection against the constant stream of water pattering down. His hair flattened and the dried blood and grime mixed with the rain. Link curled up, his nightmares and past emerging from the shadows, dancing towards the tired mind of the boy, no one could save him now. The demonic nightmares caught up with him and dived into his body, sleep claimed him. His body writhed and shook in his sleep but it did not spare him from his torture.


End file.
